


Being a drifter isn't all bad.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a small bar just off the highway when he bumps into someone who will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a drifter isn't all bad.

He sat alone in a run down bar just off the highway, some crappy town in Indiana.  
He held his glass sideways, losing himself in his thoughts while looking at the liquor inside.  
He takes a drink, hoping to drown his thoughts, licking his lips after.  
The bar is mostly empty now, it's nearly closing time, Dean checks his watch for the hundredth time.  
The bartender walks up to him, "Last call for a drink" "Fill 'er up then" Dean replies with a sigh.  
The bartender grabs the bottle. "Waiting for someone?" He asks, filling the glass.  
"Was, supposed to be here hours ago though, so I doubt she's coming."  
"Sorry man. That one's on the house" The bartender replies with a sympathetic look.  
Dean downs his drink, thanks the bartender, grabs his jacket and slips it on as he walks to the door.  
The bartender nods at him on his way out. "Have a nice night."  
Dean replies with a let down "Sure. You too."  
He steps out the door, and takes a right on the sidewalk towards his car, not really paying attention to where he's going, he bumps into a passerby.  
Dean's eyes bolt to the stranger's face as he apologizes.  
The stranger smiles a bit "It's fine, are you alright?" He says in a gravely tone.  
"Yeah, fine." Dean replies. "You?"  
The stranger smiles a bit more. "No damage done." He says. "You look a little out of it, would you like me to walk you to wherever you're off to?"  
Dean, now lost in his ocean blue eyes, agreed without knowing what he's agreeing to.  
The stranger gives a small huff. "Alright, best get going before the sun's up, don't you think?"  
Dean nods. "Yeah.. No, yeah, you're right."  
They set off towards the impala, walking rather slowly.  
Dean glances at the stranger. "I'm Dean." He says.  
The stranger glances back. "I'm Castiel." He says in response.  
Dean smiles a bit at the ground. "So, Castiel, you from around here?"  
There's a bit of a silence that seems to last hours.  
"No" he says. "I'm just passing through."  
Dean nods. "Same here."  
"Oh, where are you headed?"  
"I haven't decided yet, I'm kind of a drifter." Dean says with a sigh.  
"Ah being a drifter isn't that bad." Castiel says. "It can be kinda nice, I think."  
Dean smiles a bit. "Think so?"  
"Yeah, absolutely, it has it's perks." Castiel says, glancing at Dean, a smile on his face.  
"Oh? Like what?" Dean says, feeling a bit lighter now.  
"Well, all the places you can go, there's no real limits. Ah, and all the interesting people you meet, some of them can be really fun." Castiel says, his mood now heightened quite a lot.  
"I take it you like traveling? you seem pretty enthusiastic about it." Dean says through a smile.  
"Yeah, I suppose, It's much better if you're traveling with someone though, I have to say."  
Dean's head drops to the ground again, all the memories of traveling with Sammy flashing through his mind, one by one. He misses Sammy, he misses him more than anything.  
But more than anything he want's Sam happy. That's the only reason he hasn't spoken to him recently. "He's got a normal life now, a family, he's happy for once. I can't take that away from him." he thinks every time he considers visiting or calling. He doesn't want to get Sam caught up in all this again.  
Castiel looks at Dean, studying him carefully. "Are you alright, Dean?" he asks hesitantly.  
Dean looks up again. "Yeah, no, I"m fine."  
Castiel watches for a few more seconds, then his eyes go back to the sidewalk.  
Dean looks over at him. "You know we've walked around this same block almost three times now?" He says, huffing out a laugh.  
Castiel laughs. "Yeah, I know, sorry, I enjoy talking to you."  
It falls silent, and Dean leads them to a bench under one of the street lamps and they sit down.  
"I thought I was just walking you to your destination" Castiel jokes.  
"Oh, I see how it is, don't wanna hang around me. Fine then." Dean pretends to pout for half a second. They both laugh.  
Dean looks over at Castiel and smiles blissfully while he's distracted. The street lamp shining so perfectly over his hair, glinting off his unnaturally blue eyes.  
Castiel catches his stare and smiles.  
Dean, now very obviously embarrassed, apologizes.  
Castiel just smiles and nods.  
There's a long silence, just enjoying each others company.  
Dean clears his throat quietly, then turns to Castiel. "Castiel, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." He replies.  
"Um, would you-.. I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me.. Tomorrow.. I- Um.. I had planned to leave town tomorrow morning.."  
Castiel sits in a silence that's ripping Dean to pieces.  
"Okay, I understand.. Sorry that was-"  
"I would love to, Dean." Castiel interrupts.  
"What?" Dean says.  
Castiel smiles. "I would love to." He repeats.  
Dean looks at his feet, trying to hide his blushing. Castiel is watching him, smiling, very pleased with Dean's question.  
"Oh, um, alright." Dean says. "Awesome."  
Castiel smirks, as he meets Dean's eyes again.  
"I'll show you my ride if you're interested.. Just so you know what you're getting yourself into."  
Castiel smiles again. "Sure, sounds good." He says.  
They walk back to the Impala, Dean flaunting her every feature.  
It then occurs to Dean that Castiel has no idea what he does for a job, and freezes for a second.  
Castiel notices this. "What is it Dean?" He asks.  
Dean hesitates for a second.  
"Nothing." He says. "It's just the job I travel around to do isn't really people friendly."  
Castiel smiles a bit. "Neither is the job I do."  
"Really?" Dean asks. "What do you do?"  
"I'm a hunter.. Of sorts." Castiel responds.  
"A hunter? What exactly do you hunt? You didn't say it like you just hunt Bambi's mom or anything."  
Castiel hesitates. "You wouldn't believe me."  
Dean smiles. "I think we might be on the same page here, Castiel." He states.  
"Really now?" Castiel says.  
Dean smirks. "Follow me." He says, walking to the back of the Impala.  
Castiel follows him willingly to the back of the car. Dean opens the trunk to reveal everything inside.  
Castiel glances at Dean who's watching him carefully to make sure they were actually on the same page. He was right, they were.  
Castiel didn't look surprised at all except for the fact that he had found another hunter and they actually got along.  
This wasn't the average thing for him, or Dean either for that matter, they were both enjoying it immensely.  
Dean hadn't had a hunting partner since Sam, and Castiel had never had a long term partner, just a passerby every once and a while.  
Castiel smiled at Dean, pleased. Dean smiled back as he shut the trunk again.  
He walked around the car towards the drivers side. "Where are you staying Castiel?" Dean asked.  
"I was staying in the motel a few blocks down, I didn't pay for another night though, I hadn't planned on staying in town this long."  
Dean smiled a bit, "I'm glad you decided to stay"  
"Me too." Castiel said with a smirk in Dean's direction.  
"I have lots of extra room in the car if you wanna stay here with me tonight and we can take off tomorrow morning. What do you say?"  
Castiel nods in agreement. "Sounds like that might work. If you don't mind that is."  
"I wouldn't have offered if I minded," Dean says with a smile.  
Castiel smiles back as Dean gets into the drivers side, leaning towards the passengers side.  
"There's room on the front seat as well as the back so it's up to you. You could probably lay down a bit better in the back though."  
Castiel smiles at Dean through the window and gets into the passengers side door. "I'll be fine up here, but thanks for the offer Dean."  
The both of them lay back, in silence, just thinking more than trying to sleep, but soon enough they've both fallen asleep unknowingly.  
The next morning Castiel wakes up with a jolt, waking Dean in the proses.  
"Wh-what?" Dean asks Castiel, who seems to be quite lost.  
"Nothing." He replies. "I just forgot where I was."  
Dean nods, half asleep. Then sits up rubbing his eyes.  
About ten minutes later, after the both of them are fully awake and aware of where they are, Dean clears his throat.  
"So breakfast, then hit the road? If you're still up to this I mean."  
Castiel thinks on things for a minute, then agrees. "Yes, I'm still up for it. I'd be happy to go with you." He says, reassuring Dean that he's not backing out.  
Dean smirks a bit and they take off for breakfast, conversing through mouthfuls of food, exchanging backstories, Dean mentions Sam a few times and Castiel catches on.  
"Sam is your brother?" He asks.  
"Mhm." Dean replies. "He's got a family now though, so we don't talk much, I wanna keep his family safe. He deserves a normal life."  
Dean pauses, just thinking about his brother Sammy.  
"I'm sorry he's not traveling with you anymore, I'm sure you two were great together." Castiel says sympathetically.  
Dean nods.  
After breakfast, they head back to the Impala and get settled, getting on the highway just past the bar Dean had been in the night prior.  
They drive a few hours, talking about family and other hunters, laughing and joking. This has been the closest Dean has been with anyone since Sammy left.  
Dean is falling for this man and he doesn't even realize it.  
He keeps looking over at Castiel when he's not paying attention, or thinks he can't see him staring. He blushes every time, and Castiel thinks it's adorable.  
The next few days, they just travel, talking, most of the time.  
They take turns driving and napping.  
Castiel is the only other person, aside from family that Dean has willing let drive the Impala, which is huge for him, the Impala is his baby.  
They stop for dinner in a diner in South Carolina. The food is mediocre, and the whole place has an odd smell, but neither of them really notice, they're mostly focussed on each other.  
They stopped in town because they think there might be a case here, so they rent a room to stay in while they're here.  
The motel is a little run down. Kinda chilly inside, a little eerie, but nothing a couple of hunters aren't used to.  
The two of them get settled in and everything out so they can read up on the town and what's been going on here.  
They're mostly fruitless, and now, just very worn down. They agree it's time to turn in.  
Dean pulls off his shirt and flops onto his bed. Castiel, having never seen Dean without a shirt, examines him while Dean's not paying attention.  
Castiel then proceeds to climb into his own bed, fully clothed except for his tie, shoes and trench coat.  
Dean looks at him curiously. "Isn't that at least a little uncomfortable?" He says, gesturing to Castiel's clothes.  
Castiel shakes his head. "Not really, I'm kinda used to it I guess."  
Dean huffs and rolls over. "Whatever man." He says into the pillow.  
As the night goes on, Dean can't sleep, he can't keep his mind off Castiel.  
He rolls back over, now facing Castiel, watching him sleep peacefully, and sighs deeply but quietly.  
He lays there for what seems like years, thinking hard about his next move, then proceeds to get up, and half stumble towards Castiel's bed.  
Dean reaches a hand out to grab the covers gently, but hesitates a few inches away, contemplating what he's about to do.  
He then proceeds to lift the blanket and climb under.  
Castiel is now only half awake. "Dean, what are you doing?" he asks.  
Dean freezes. "I- um, I was cold, I figured you wouldn't mind if we shared a bed for just one night. You know, just to stay warm."  
Castiel nods, and lifts the blankets allowing Dean to get comfortable behind him.  
Once Dean is settled, facing the edge of the bed, Castiel rolls over to face his back. He can hear Dean's heart pounding against his chest.  
He let's Dean settle in and calm down, once he's nearly asleep, Castiel curls around his back, tucking his chin against the back of Dean's neck, and wrapping an arm around his chest to secure him.  
Dean relaxes, holding Castiel's arm against his chest for comfort. He breathes deeply, trying to go to sleep, he's nearly there and Castiel kisses the back of his neck softly, and pulls him a little closer, as he intertwines their fingers.  
Castiel's warm breath on Dean's neck is more than relaxing, he's now having a hard time staying awake.  
Castiel breathes gently into his hair, kissing the back of his head.  
"Can we stay like this forever?" He asks with a gentle, loving tone.  
Dean nods, half asleep. "I'm not going anywhere without you, don't worry." He whispers back.  
Castiel smiles slightly and kisses Dean's neck more gently this time.  
Dean's practically asleep, he whispers softly, and very breathy. "I love you, Cas."  
"I love you too Dean" says a groggy, muffled, loving voice.  
He's not sure if he fell asleep or he actually heard it from Castiel's lips, but he will hold onto these words for the rest of his life, thinking of them while they're laying in bed together every night, while they're on hunts together, and while Castiel is sleeping across the front seat with his head in Dean's lap while he drives.


End file.
